<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Disco Love by icejeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282741">Angel Disco Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen'>icejeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18年生贺，大家一起happy！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Disco Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2018.11.6 当时在看HIMYM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bgm <a href="https://music.163.com/m/song?id=538610028">Angel Disco Love-落日飞车</a></p><p> </p><p>“我的笔记本呢？”濑名泉坐在桌子前快要发飙。斎宫在旁递了一眼，充耳不闻。</p><p> </p><p>“我的笔记本呢？”他重复了一遍，眼睛眯成一条缝。鸣上岚要是看到这一幕又要大笑，原来泉在班级里也这么气势夺人，吓得人偷偷藏起来的甜点都要自己跳出来。</p><p> </p><p>未待濑名泉重复第二遍，守泽千秋就蹭蹭桌子来认罚了：“啊、那个……濑名的本子……”</p><p> </p><p>“说话干脆点好吗？我很忙，等会还有工作，马上就要走了。你要拿去抄是吗？行，明天记得还给我，要是我发现哪里被饼干屑牛奶渣弄脏了……”濑名泉看他吞吞吐吐，抄起剩下的课本作势要离开。</p><p> </p><p>“等等！”</p><p>一位年轻的gay pirate举着银质的小宝箱，不是、格纹本子冲进来。濑名泉拿回自己浅灰色封皮的本子，上下打量同班同学这身打扮好一会：“羽风薰，是你吧羽风薰？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯嗯，哦！是啊！”羽风解开胸前第一枚扣子。</p><p> </p><p>“给我扣上。”</p><p>“啊？！”</p><p> </p><p>“扣子。”濑名再度不耐烦，伸出手去说不上粗暴或精细地给羽风扣上了刚开的衣领：“万圣夜不是已经过了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，但是嘛、诶你不是要去拍摄吗，还不赶紧去？”羽风没眼色地被最近脑筋动得稍勤一些的守沢飞了个眼刀。</p><p> </p><p>濑名狐疑地瞥了身旁不动如山的布景板几眼，拎包走人。</p><p> </p><p>这次的摄影主题是职人之夜。高中生嘛……对或多或少对远在天边的制服背后的美人有些绮念，濑名是个例外，但对于可以对着相机和镜子假装成成年职人这件事，他感觉不赖。</p><p> </p><p>造型师递来一副金丝眼镜。摄影师一个劲地喊他：“濑名，视线再歪一点，朝……朝那个角落看。对对对。”</p><p>什么啊？这可是医生诶，他们是想把医生形象塑造成全院万花丛中过的魔鬼吗？话说儿科医生的福利也蛮不错，可以看到平时横行乡里的小恶魔们哭哭啼啼，牵着爸爸妈妈的胳膊尖叫，他只需要适时地搂搂抱抱施展一些小把戏就可以俘获小鬼头的心，那比维持Knights的平和简单易上手多了。</p><p> </p><p>他不由得眼神放空，撩了撩刘海。发型师对濑名天生海菜似的头发没辙，拍摄的许多时候都由他自己去摆弄。……认真的，今天是什么日子？11月1号，万圣节，濑名泉和朔间零生日的前一天。……没人想去记那个搅乱一校清池的人，只是他们总被同学们一起庆祝而已，而已。</p><p> </p><p>造型师给濑名换上没有领带的西装。企划书被助理丢在化妆台上，他拿起来一看才发现今天拍摄的不对劲。——社畜的B面是什么鬼？所以休息时间和护士打情骂俏的医生和被地铁人群挤丢了领带的上班族都是这次企划的主打形象？濑名泉心平气和地把企划书倒扣回去。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕的在后面，杂志社居然要求未成年的高中生到酒吧假扮下班后灌醉自己的牛郎。</p><p> </p><p>男公关濑名泉把空酒杯推回给酒保，里面的金桔汽水被他喝得满杯空空，化妆师奔来再打上一层腮红。下班后的男公关是最后一个任务，摄影组问濑名要不要送他回家，想当然耳地被拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>濑名换回私服套上两件薄针织，在深秋的夜里暖和得刚刚好。24h便利店的机器欢迎语和柜台前的人声同时响起。真想来一杯热腾腾的巧克力，但冬天的身影尚还远着，可以稍微在衣装的遮掩下放纵自己的时刻还没到来，最后濑名只点了一小碗只有海带和丸子的关东煮，慰藉自己冷冰冰的手。</p><p> </p><p>戴手套的季节到了。</p><p> </p><p>“你说出来了啦。”身后的黑影鬼鬼祟祟地开口。</p><p> </p><p>“哈，是你啊。”濑名兴致缺缺地再度转身，“要是我就是说给你听的，你要怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>羽风薰快步追上来和他并排走：“那能怎么办……不就是这样咯。”他掏出毛线手套树在濑名头上，人影往前移动，头顶的手套慢慢缩短成了两只毛绒耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...但是给我干什么？”濑名戴上手套，“我才没给你准备礼物啊？”</p><p> </p><p>羽风薰长长地诶了一声：“干嘛这样啦，虽然濑名是男生，唔哦、虽然濑名不记得，但是我记得啊！等会就是你的生日嘛！不知道今年能不能和你一起过，还有点期待啊。”羽风偷偷去看稍矮一点的濑名，始料未及被狠狠瞪了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“期待什么？话说你应该期待那个谁，小熊的哥哥吧，Undead的队长。他和我才是同一天。”</p><p> </p><p>羽风又拖长了叹词：“濑名啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你别想，竹轮已经吃完了。”濑名在他炯炯的目光下护住只剩高丽菜卷的汤底。</p><p> </p><p>“才不是，没想要吃好吗。话说你怎么知道我喜欢竹轮~”羽风往他那里挤过去，被一把推开，“走开，离我远一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“下午拿我本子做什么？抄笔记——什么时候开始苦读圣贤书了？那身奇奇怪怪的gay pirate打扮又怎么回事，冬天哪里来的海盗企划？”</p><p> </p><p>羽风迅速走开，躲到光圈的边缘，“呃，有点……濑名不要突然这么关心我可以吗？我受不了。……那个装扮啊，也不是gay pirate好吗！怎么看都是亚洲版约翰尼·法普比较正确吧，超英俊的。不是什么企划，万圣夜不是周末吗？刚好被姐姐绊在家里陪她打游戏，没办法出去见可爱的小蒲公英们，今晚就去变装打工补偿她们。”</p><p> </p><p>“‘们’？”空瘪瘪的纸杯被哐地丢进垃圾箱里。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯嗯嗯，院长还给了我好多糖，不过濑名你不吃吧。我明天再带去学校，不、带去干嘛，就留在家里好了。”从背包里胡乱抓了一通，羽风捧了一堆太妃糖出来。</p><p> </p><p>亮闪闪的包装诱使濑名拿起来对着路灯看，糖纸边沿镀了一圈透明花纹，“这个是水果糖吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？还真是。濑名想要吗？”羽风专注地观察手掌里的Bonbon，“还挺好看，你喜欢的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你又知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为——很好看嘛，濑名喜欢好看的东西，我怎么会不知道？你整天对着镜子摸来摸去，不就是因为自己太好看了嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“烦死了，可以请你闭嘴吗？”濑名彬彬有礼地询问道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天大神晃牙和日日树涉叽叽喳喳地拖着一群人在小酒馆里庆祝难得的奇迹之夜。（“相逢即是缘，来来来，零也和我喝一杯嘛。”“寿星可以拒绝不合理的要求。”“诶——但是寿星不可以拒绝男朋友的要求。”）</p><p> </p><p>濑名泉躲在角落里一边说着“好烦好吵耳朵好痛”，一边接过手柄和羽风盘腿踞在懒人沙发前打游戏。</p><p> </p><p>“我看到濑名的礼物了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p> </p><p>“就是那个，白底銀绸带的礼盒对吧？但是为什么……”羽风打出暴击后犹豫地问，“为什么是那个啦？”</p><p> </p><p>“……哈？”濑名心想这不是都被你握在手上了吗，还装什么傻，这不是玩得挺开心的。</p><p> </p><p>“是说你很想看我用吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“要是不想的话就放下它。”</p><p> </p><p>Disco球打下五光十色，羽风说：“那你等等。”</p><p> </p><p>待濑名趁机奖赏自己一小块松饼之后，羽风才姗姗来迟。西装革履人模狗样还打呔的大明星在万众瞩目中感到颇不自然，但这一身笔挺又实在再衬不过。</p><p> </p><p>“我是有想过之后继承老爸的公司啦。没想到在学校的朋友面前打扮成这样居然是在今天。”羽风无奈地躲着日日树涉走。</p><p> </p><p>日日树在他身后喊，又被朔间零捂住嘴：“小少爷要求婚了吗！Surprising！”旋即有如摩西开海，人群散出一条通道，羽风笔直地走向濑名。</p><p> </p><p>随着他步伐的接近，濑名眼中的疑惑越发明显：“……但是带这身衣服来的人是你吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……毕竟也蛮重要的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟也熟起来了。”濑名重新开了一局游戏，“快来。”</p><p> </p><p>“哎？濑名你不帮我别上去吗？”羽风毛茸茸的脑袋探过来，伸进濑名的右手和沙发靠背之间，“这个~”</p><p> </p><p>“哪个啊……哈？”銀闪闪的领带夹躺在羽风干燥的手心里，一条蚕丝般的银线缠缠绕绕爬上他的手腕，濑名小声嘟囔，“日日树涉……”</p><p> </p><p>濑名泉从手指到手腕到肩膀都是秀丽的，白云般的柔软，棉花糖般的香甜。低着头，镜框在他眼下投出半圆的阴影。“好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你得去感谢日日树涉。——我的礼物你早就开封了，还玩得和小孩子似的。”羽风宛如见证死火山喷发，冲去揪住日日树的辫子，劈头盖脸火星带闪电。</p><p> </p><p>朔间抬脚格在两人之间，羽风扶住桌角堪堪站稳：“朔间……！你，你不要太护短！”</p><p> </p><p>濑名走过来牵住他的手往回拖，躲进没有人的热带雨林背后：“生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我说，他们是不是早就知道了？”</p><p>“知道什么？”</p><p>“别装傻。”</p><p> </p><p>羽风薰被眼前的蓝色海洋深深吸引，意欲钻进最深的海沟里把自己牢牢掩埋，他的头靠上濑名的肩膀。过长的头发从衬衫里冒出来蹭得濑名发痒。</p><p> </p><p>Bird wings of love</p><p>fly me to the top</p><p>above the morning sun</p><p>shining</p><p>my treasure won’t be gone</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>